Personal computer
A personal computer (PC) is a machine used to access the internet, and in some cases, play video games. On Game Grumps The Game Grumps have only played two PC games on the show. Steam Train consists of only PC games two exceptions, although it is unknown what type of computer Ross and Danny use. Root Beer Tapper is technically not a PC game, but it is played on a computer. More specifically on an online emulator. For purposes of characterization by console, it is a PC game. Games played File:Airport Firefighters.jpg|Airport Firefighters - The Simulation File:Amazing Princess Sarah.jpg|Amazing Princess Sarah File:Amazing World.jpg|Amazing World File:Among the Sleep.jpg|Among the Sleep File:Banished (Video Game) title image.jpg|Banished File:BarbieDreamhousePartyCover.jpg|Barbie Dreamhouse Party File:BattleBlockTheater.jpg|BattleBlock Theater File:Besiege.jpg|Besiege File:TheBindingofIsaacCover.jpg|The Binding of Isaac File:Black & White 2.jpg|Black & White 2 File:Blur.jpg|Blur File:Boson X.jpg|Boson X File:STBro.png|Broforce File:Bulb Boy.jpg|Bulb Boy File:Cabela.jpg|Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 File:CallofCthulhuDarkCornersoftheEarthCover.jpg|Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth File:Castle Crashers BA.jpg|Castle Crashers File:Castle In The Darkness.jpg|Castle In The Darkness File:CaveStoryCover.jpg|Cave Story File:Civilization V Brave New World BA.jpg|Civilization V: Brave New World File:ChargeShot.jpg|ChargeShot File:Chivalry BA.jpg|Chivalry File:Cook Serve Delicious.png|Cook, Serve, Delicious! File:CSGO.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive File:Crawl.png|Crawl File:DarkSouls.jpg|Dark Souls II File:The Deer God.jpg|The Deer God File:Default Dan.jpg|Default Dan File:Divekick.jpg|Divekick File:DoctorWhoTheEternityClockCover.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock File:Don Bradman Cricket 14.jpg|Don Bradman Cricket 14 File:Double Dragon Neon.jpg|Double Dragon Neon File:Langeskovheader.jpg|Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist File:DREADOUT.jpg|DreadOut File:DrunkenRobotPornography.jpg|Drunken Robot Pornography File:Duck Dynasty PC.jpg|Duck Dynasty File:Duck Game.jpg|Duck Game File:Duke Nuclear Winter.jpg|Duke: Nuclear Winter File:DukeNukemForever.jpg|Duke Nukem Forever File:Duke Nukem II.jpg|Duke Nukem II File:The Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.png|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim File:A2955579527 2.jpg|Electronic Super Joy File:Eryi's Action.jpg|Eryi's Action File:EscapeGoatTwo.png|Escape Goat 2 File:Extreme Exorcism.jpg|Extreme Exorcism File:FableTheLostChaptersCover.jpg|Fable: The Lost Chapters File:Fighties.jpg|Fighties File:Finding Teddy II.jpg|Finding Teddy II File:Five Nights at Freddy's.jpg|Five Nights at Freddy's File:Five Nights at Freddy's 2.png|Five Nights at Freddy's 2 File:Five Nights at Freddy's 3.png|Five Nights at Freddy's 3 File:BoxShot.jpg|Fly in the House File:Flywrench.jpg|Flywrench File:Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds.jpg|Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds File:FTL Logo.jpg|FTL: Faster Than Light File:Gang Beasts.jpg|Gang Beasts File:Go Go Nippon.jpg|Go! Go! Nippon! ~My First Trip to Japan~ File:Grand Theft Auto V.png|Grand Theft Auto V File:TheGraveyard.jpg|The Graveyard File:The Grinch.jpg|The Grinch File:Grow Home.jpg|Grow Home File:Icarus.jpg|Guns of Icarus Online File:HaunttheHouseTerrortownCover.jpg|Haunt the House: Terrortown File:Heavy Bullets.jpg|Heavy Bullets File:Hitchhikers_Guide_box_art.jpg|The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy File:Hotline Miami BA.png|Hotline Miami File:HyperPrincessPitchCover.jpg|Hyper Princess Pitch File:I am Bread.jpg|I am Bread File:Indivisible.png|Indivisible File:InsanelyTwistedShadowPlanetCover.jpg|Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet File:Jamestown Legend of the Lost Colony BA.jpg|Jamestown: Legend of the Lost Colony File:Jazz Jackrabbit Holiday Hare 1995.png|Jazz Jackrabbit: Holiday Hare 1995 File:Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes.jpg|Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes File:King's Quest 2015.png|King's Quest File:KingsQuestVCover.jpg|King's Quest V File:KingsQuestVI.jpg|King's Quest VI File:The Last Tinker.jpg|The Last Tinker: City of Colors File:Lego Island.jpg|Lego Island File:LeisureSuitLarryCover.jpg|Leisure Suit Larry File:Leisure Suit Larry 6 Shape Up or Slip Out!.jpg|Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! File:Lemmings.jpg|Lemmings File:Lethal League.jpg|Lethal League File:LifeGoesOn.jpg|Life Goes On File:Little Inferno.jpg|Little Inferno File:Loadout.jpg|Loadout File:Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime.jpg|Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime File:Mega Coin Squad.jpg|Mega Coin Squad File:Metal Slug 3.jpg|Metal Slug 3 File:Monster Loves You!.jpg|Monster Loves You! File:MountYourFriends.png|Mount Your Friends File:Mushroom 11.jpg|Mushroom 11 File:My Boyfriend 2.jpg|My Boyfriend 2 File:ExBoyfriend.png|My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant File:STNarutoFB.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst File:NextCarGame.jpg|Next Car Game File:No Time to Explain Logo.jpg|No Time to Explain File:NoituLove2DevolutionCover.jpg|Noitu Love 2: Devolution File:Nuclear Throne.jpg|Nuclear Throne File:OffspringFlingCover.jpg|Offspring Fling! File:OlliOlli.jpg|OlliOlli File:Oniken.png|Oniken File:Only If.jpg|Only If File:The Oregon Trail.jpg|The Oregon Trail File:OrganTrail.jpg|Organ Trail File:Ostrich Island.jpg|Ostrich Island File:Outlast.jpg|Outlast File:Papers Please.jpg|Papers, Please File:PeggleNights.jpg|Peggle Nights File:PetzCatz.jpg|Petz Catz 2 File:PlagueIncEvolved.jpg|Plague Inc: Evolved File:Plants vs. Zombies.png|Plants vs. Zombies File:Pony World 3.jpg|Pony World 3 File:Potatoman Seeks the Troof.jpg|Potatoman Seeks the Troof File:PresentableLiberty.jpg|Presentable Liberty File:Quake 3 Arena.jpg|Quake III Arena File:Reign of Kings.jpg|Reign of Kings File:RideToHellRetributionPCCover.jpg|Ride to Hell: Retribution File:Rivals of Aether.png|Rivals of Aether File:Rocket League.jpg|Rocket League File:RogueLegacyCover.png|Rogue Legacy File:Root Beer Tapper.png|Root Beer Tapper File:Rust.jpg|Rust File:SakuraSpirit.jpg|Sakura Spirit File:SamuraiGun.jpg|Samurai Gunn File:Santa Claus in Trouble.jpg|Santa Claus in Trouble File:Screencheat.png|Screencheat File:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse.jpg|Shantae and the Pirate's Curse File:The_Sims_4.png|The Sims 4 File:Shovel Knight Logo.jpg|Shovel Knight File:SWYDS2015-header.jpg|Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015 File:Shrek Forever After BA.jpg|Shrek Forever After File:SkyRoads Xmas Special.gif|SkyRoads Xmas Special File:Sky Arena.jpg|Sky Arena File:Snowcat Simulator.jpg|Snowcat Simulator File:SOMA.jpg|SOMA File:Sonic Dreams Collections.jpg|Sonic Dreams Collection File:StickOfTruth.jpg|South Park: The Stick of Truth File:Space Quest IV BA.jpg|Space Quest IV File:SpeedRunners.jpg|SpeedRunners File:Spelunky.jpgSpelunky File:Spewer.jpg|Spewer File:Spooky Cats.jpg|Spooky Cats File:Sporebox.jpg|Spore File:Stanlyremix.jpg|The Stanley Parable File:TheStompingLand.jpg|The Stomping Land File:StoryAboutMyUncle.jpg|A Story About My Uncle File:WagonAdventure.png|Super Amazing Wagon Adventure Turbo File:Surgeon Simulator 2013 Logo.jpg|Surgeon Simulator 2013 File:Tasty Blue.png|Tasty Blue File:TheyBleedPixelsCover.jpg|They Bleed Pixels File:TheyBreathe.jpg|They Breathe File:Transformers Fall of Cybertron.jpg|Transformers: Fall of Cybertron File:Trials Fusion.jpg|Trials Fusion File:Trine2PCCover.jpg|Trine 2 File:Turbo Dismount.jpg|Turbo Dismount File:Undertale.png|Undertale File:Unturned.jpg|Unturned File:VVVVVVCover.jpg|VVVVVV File:Warcraft III Reign of Chaos.jpg|Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos File:Who's Your Daddy.jpg|Who's Your Daddy File:Wings of Vi.jpg|Wings of Vi File:World of Diving.jpg|World of Diving File:World of Warcraft.jpg|World of Warcraft File:World of Warplanes.jpg|World of Warplanes File:Worms armageddon.jpg|Worms Armageddon File:Xmas Carnage.jpg|Xmas Carnage Category:Consoles